


Headaches

by Mesmeret



Series: Words [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, I hope you tear up and make cute sounds while reading this., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Dean do for Cas when he has a headache?<br/>What does Castiel do for Dee when he has a headache?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headaches

DeanxShota!Cas:

When Dean has a headache, Cas makes him some herbal tea with honey. As Dean sips while sitting on the couch, Cas stands on his toes from behind the couch to massage Dean with his nimble fingers

When Cas has a headache, Dean dims the lights around the house for Cas’ sensitive baby blues. Dean quietly hums against the boy’s nape while Cas leans his forehead into the cool cloth that Dean is holding.

CastielxShota!Dean:

When Castiel has a headache, Dean makes sure to restrain his outbursts and plays the silent game with himself. Once Castiel has changed into his lounge wear, Dean comes over and waves his hands over Castiel’s head, “You are banished, Mr. Headache!”

When Dean has a headache, he is a grouchy, crabby hyperbolist. Castiel usually approaches the situation by slipping halved headache pills into a slice of pie and serves it to the boy with some vanilla ice cream and kisses where the pulsing is on the boy’s temple.

Shota!DeanxShota!Cas:

When Dean has a headache, Cas gets one too. Cas whimpers against Dean telling him that he is so brave to deal with it and not surrender like Cas does. This makes Dean forget about his headache.

When Cas gets a headache, Dean plays Mama Bird and forces Cas to curl up in a nest of pillows and blankets in the living room. Dean then spoon feeds Cas ice cream but only gives him another spooful once Cas mewls for more.


End file.
